Ron and Hermione  Laughter
by loonylovebottom
Summary: This is just a cute little Romione i wrote. I dont own any of the characters, J.K Rowling does. I hope you like it. xx


'I need some air' harry muttered leaving his, Ron's and Hermione's compartment. It was September first and Harry, Ron and Hermione were on there way to Hogwarts to begin their sixth year. Ron watched the door closely as Ginny and Dean walked past holding hands and swore under his breath. 'Get over it Ron' Hermione said looking up from her book.

'That's my little sister' he muttered watching them go into a compartment three doors down from theirs.

'Really?' Hermione asked snapping her book shut.

What?' he said looking over at Hermione, 'she my little sister.'

'So what you're saying is that you will hate whoever your little sister dates?'

'Yeah, pretty much' he replied laughing slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to gaze out of the window. For a few minutes no one said anything Ron just sat there staring at the back of Hermione's head as she watched the birds fly past the train. Ron pulled out his wand and started to purposely do spells badly. His plan had worked Hermione turned to face him and said,

'gosh, do I always have to help you?'

'Well I could just fail instead, but then it would be all your fault' he said smiling innocently.

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh and muttered 'yeah all my fault.'

'It would be, I mean if you refuse to help me I will fail and it will be all your fault' he said taking a step towards her.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at Ron; he was staring down into her big brown eyes smiling.

He started to laugh quietly 'what?' she asked crossing her arms.

He fell down onto the seat and started laughing louder, 'what?' she repeated looking around the compartment smiling. Hermione started laughing as well, both of them had no idea why they were laughing, they just were. Hermione flopped down on the seat next to Ron, they were both still laughing like mad, and they couldn't control it. Hermione's head fell onto Ron's shoulder; she started laughing so hard that she had tears streaming out of her eyes. When Hermione was least expecting it Ron turned to face her and pressed his lips on hers. Ron expected her to pull away, but she didn't, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. They kissed for what felt like hours then finally broke apart. Hermione rested her head against his and started to giggle. 'What?' he asked, staring at her smiling.

'Oh, it's nothing' she giggled grabbing his hand.

'Ok then' he laughed kissing her again. He felt her smile against his lips, he was also smiling. 'Well I'm going to get changed into my robes' Hermione said standing up and grabbing her bag.

'Wait' Ron said standing up.

'Yes' she said turning around to face Ron.

He gave her a confused look, shook his head and laughed.

Hermione arrived back to the compartment five minutes later with her robes on still smiling. She closed the door and went to sit across from Ron. He stared at her unsure of what to say, once again she just stared at the window. She finally spoke.

'We're almost at Hogwarts.' She looked over at him, 'what?' she asked.

'You' he laughed, shaking his head.

'What did I do?'

'Well, we kissed about fifteen minutes ago, and now your acting like nothing happened!'

She sighed and put her face into her hands.

'That's because I don't know what to do or say.' She said in a tiny voice lifting her head up.

'Neither do I' he said softly.

He reached over, grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his seat. She smiled as Ron put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

'What now?' she asked quietly.

'Dunno.'

'Well I think we should wait until the end of this year, for Harry's sake. I mean he's lost Sirius not that long ago and we don't want to give him another thing to worry about'

'I'm ok with that' Ron said smiling.

The train suddenly stopped 'I guess were here' Hermione said standing up. She was about to leave when Ron pulled her around to face him and kissed her.

'Let's go' he whispered opening the door. They both walked out giggling quietly to themselves.


End file.
